Randomness on a Silver Platter
by Morning-Star57
Summary: Just what the title says. Read at your own risk, and please read the Author's Notes because they might explain something if you don't understand(trust me it WILL happen). R&R I OWN NOTHING
1. Is He Gay, or European

**_Welcome to probably the most random, slightly disturbing, fanfiction you'll ever read! :D Now, if you have read my stories you're probably thinking along the lines of "Oh crap, what is she planning this time!" Well I'll tell you, STUPID RANDOMNESS THAT WILL PROBABLY MAKE YOU GO "WTF" XD_**

**_By the way, I'm adding my OCs in here._**

**_WARNING: This involves slash, so if you're not with that, leave now and don't bother commenting because I'll justbe laughing at you for being stupid. (No offence) Keep your opinion to yourself about this._**

**_Enjoy!~_**

* * *

Daniel James Fenton walked to the front doors of his school with his hands in his hoodie's pockets(being winter and all), meeting up with his two best friends; Sam and Tucker. Dodging Dash and the rest of the A-List, they peacefully made their way to their Study Hall with Mr. Lancer, who had to leave for a meeting and left them unsupervised. Bad choice.

"Hey, guys, don't you think Dash is acting weird?" Tucker asked once they were seated. Danny glanced at the jock, only to find him staring intensely at Danny. More precisely, Danny's behind.

"Why is he staring at me like that?"

"Because he wants D's D!"

"Tucker, quit being perverted!"

"But Sam, look at what's happening!"

"What are you guys talking about?" They turned their heads to see Era and Erin, their friends that transferred just a month ago and already learned Danny's secret. Observent assholes.

"Just how Dash is totally gay." Tucker responded. Era's green eyes sparkled and she nodded her head furiously, sending locks of silver hair to fly all over the place.

"He is! I see the way he's staring at Danny, not to mention his 'friendship' with Kwan, and let's not forget all our proof that he's not completely straight!" She crossed her arms and sat down next to Tucker. Erin ran his hand through his silvery hair and shifted his own green orbs to his sister, then said

"But that's nothing. He can be just... feminine." Sam nodded. Danny sighed.

"It's possible. But really, doesn't it seem just a tiny bit weird?"

Era rolled her eyes and pointed to the Dash.

_[Era]_

_There! Right! There!_

_Look at that tanned, well tended skin_

_Look at that killer shape he's in_

_Look at that slightly stubbly chin_

_Oh, please, he's gay! Totally gay!_

Erin rolled his eyes at his twin sister, but played along.

_[Erin]_

_I'm not about to celebrate_

_Every trait could indicate a totally straight expatriate_

_This guy's not gay, I say, not gay_

Quickly catching in, Danny and Sam joined in, after duct taping Tucker's mouth shut that is.

_[All]_

_That is the elephant in the room_

_Well, its irrelevant to assume _

_That a man who wears perfume is automatically, radically fey_

_[Danny]_

_But look at his coiffed and crispy locks_

_[Era]_

_Look at his silk translucent socks_

_[Erin]_

_There's the eternal paradox_

_Look what we're seeing_

_[Era]_

_What are we seeing_

_[Erin]_

_Is he gay_

Era smacked him in the head.

_[Era]_

_Of course he's gay_

_[Erin]_

_Or European_

They froze and looked at Dash intensely.

_[All]_

_Oooooooohhhhhhh_

_Gay, or European_

_It's hard to guarantee _

_Is he gay, or European_

_[Danny]_

_Well, hey, don't look at me_

_[Sam]_

_You see the bring their boys up different in those charming foreign ports_

_The play peculiar sports_

_[All]_

_In shiny shirts and tiny shorts_

_Gay or foreign fella_

_The answer could take weeks_

_They will say things like "Ciao Bella" while they kiss you on both cheeks_

_[Era]_

_Oh, please_

_[All]_

_Gay or European_

_So many shades of gray_

_[Danny]_

_Depending on the time of day the French go either way_

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Valarie said. They turned to her.

"We're singing about Dash being gay!" Tucker said. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't think he is."

"See!" Erin and Sam yelled. Ignoring them, they continued.

_[All]_

_Is he gay or European_

_Or-_

_[Valarie]_

_There! Right! There!_

_Look at that condescending smirk_

_Seen it on every guy at work_

_That is a metro hetro jerk_

_That guy's not gay, I say no way_

_[All]_

_That is the elephant in the room_

_Well, is it relevant to presume that hottie in that costume_

_[Era]_

_Is automatically, radically_

_[Danny]_

_Ironically, chronically _

_[Valarie]_

_Certainly, pertin'ly _

_[Erin]_

_Genetically, medically _

They looked at Dash talking to Kwan, seemingly flirting.

_[All]_

_GAY, OFFICIALLY GAY_

_OFFICIALLY GAY, GAY, GAY, GAY _

Dash then winked at Paulina.

_DAMNIT_

_Gay or European_

_[Danny]_

_So stylish and relaxed_

_[All]_

_Is he gay or European_

_[Danny]_

_I think his chest is waxed_

_[Sam]_

_But they bring their boys up different there its culturally diverse_

_It's not a fashion curse_

_[All]_

_If he wears a kilt or bares a purse_

_Gay or just exotic _

_I still can't crack the code_

_[Era]_

_Yes his accent is hypnotic but his shoes are pointy toed _

_[All]_

_Huh_

_Gay or European_

_So many shades of gray_

_[Random girl that decided to join]_

_But if he turns out straight I'm free on eight on Saturday_

She was then pushed away.

_[All]_

_Is he gay or European_

_Gay or European_

_Gay or Euro-_

_[Danny]_

_Wait a minute_

_Give me chance to crack this guy_

_I have an idea I'd like to try_

_[Erin]_

_The floor is yours_

Danny walked up to Dash.

"Whadda'ya want Fen-turd?!" Danny narrowed his eyes and stared at Dash intensely.

"Just play along."

_[Danny]_

_So, Mr. Baxter_

_This aligned affair with Ms. Sánchez has been going on for..._

Dash blinked but played along.

"Two years?"

"No! Sing it!"

_[Dash]_

_Two years_

_[Danny]_

_And your first name again is..._

"The fuck are you doing Fenturd?!"

"Shut the fuck up and play along!" Dash was about to say something when Kwan told him to just do it.

By now the whole class was listening

_[Dash]_

_Dashiel _

_[Danny]_

_And your boyfriend's name is..._

_[Dash]_

_Kwan_

The class gasped. Realising his mistake Dash tried to correct himself.

"I ment-"

"Sing!"

_[Dash]_

_I sorry, I misunderstand_

_You say boyfriend, I thought you say best friend_

_Kwan is my best friend_

_[Kwan]_

_You bastard_

_You lying bastard_

_That's it! I no cover for you no more_

_Peoples, I have a big announcement_

_This man is gay AND European_

_[Class]_

_Whoa!_

_[Kwan]_

_And neither is disgrace_

_[Class]_

_Uh_

_[Kwan]_

_You gotta stop your being a completely closet case_

_[Class]_

_Oh_

_[Kwan]_

_It's me not her he's seeing_

_No matter what he say_

_I swear he never ever, ever swing the other way_

_You are so gay_

_You big parfait _

_You flaming boy band carbeit _

_[Dash]_

_I'm straight_

_[Kwan]_

_You were not yesterday_

_So if I may, I'm proud to say_

_He's gay_

_[Class]_

_And European_

_[Kwan]_

_He's gay_

_[Class]_

_And European_

_[Kwan]_

_He's gay_

_[Class]_

_And European and gay_

_[Dash]_

_Fine, okay, I'm gay_

_[Class]_

_Hurray_

The class was congratulating Danny, Era, and Tucker for finding out while Dash pulls Kwan for a chaste kiss.

_[Kwan&Dash]_

_FINE, OKAY, WE'RE GAY_

"_MOBY DICK! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"_

* * *

**This will be a multi-chapter story of a series of one-shots and/or two-shots or an arc (meaning it will have more than to parts) **

**For those of you who are wondering, the OCs are twins, Era is a girl, Erin is a boy. **

**Era wears a jean jacket with a white hoodie underneath, Black T-shirt, skinny jeans with a white belt, and black and white All*star converses. Hip-length silver hair and green eyes**

**Erin wears a black wife-beater, white jacket with the sleeves rolled up, jeans, and combat boots. Mid-neck length silver hair and green eyes. **

**Review!~ **


	2. Flirting 101 pt 1

**WARNING: This chapter might not make any sense... I'm just going to write whatever, so **_**I**_** might not even know what the chiz I'm doing. Also, Danny will be a giant flirt in this one ;)**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Why? Out of all the people on this God forsaking planet, why _him_?! What had he done to make Lady Fate so pissed that she'd dump _this _on him?! Maybe he should go ask her later...

Now, let us start from the beginning in a very corny and cliché way.

It was a bright and beautiful day. The birds were singing and the sun was shining, and Daniel James Fenton was woken up by the infernal device called the alarm clock.

"Another day, another Spongebob reference." He sat up and farted a rainbow, causing him to go into his closet were a killer rabbit resided. After almost getting eaten, he took out a long-sleeved tye dye shirt rolled up to his elbows, neon purple skinny jeans with a pink chain on the left, and pink/blue/green Nike's. Why? Just read on and you'll find out... Eventually.

"Good morning, Danny!" Jazz sing-songed.

"Go away, and take your chipper attitude with you Jazz." Replied the younger teen, while putting on black eyeliner he got from Sam. Don't ask why, just continue reading and you'll find out.

"Aw, c'mon, don't be like that.~" He rolled his eyes and finished applying the make-up. He then used a blow-dryer to redo his hair. It didn't fall in his eyes, but over, and it was more fluffy.

"Lean me alone." With that he ran downstairs and out the house. Now for the worst part of this plan. _School_

_**Time Skip-Brought to you by Ghost.**_

Upon entering the school he already felt all the stares on him. Well, better now than later. He took out his phone and put on _Don't Trust Me_ by _3OH!3_. He sighed before walking inside, hands in his pockets, eyes forward. When he reached the classroom, he turned off the music and went to sit by Sam and Tucker, who were desperately trying to keep their laughter in.

"Shut up."

"Oh, c'mon. You lost the bet. You have to!" Tucker said, openly taking pictures of Danny. Sam just nodded, fearing that if she were to open her mouth, she wouldn't be able to stop laughing.

Now this is where I explain everything. Danny lost a bet and he's supposed to dress in what he's wearing right now(curtisy of Sam and Jazz), then flirt with whoever talks to him, excluding Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.

Back to the story.

Danny sighed and continued his act, knowing he was supposed to flirt with whoever was the poor, unlucky soul to cross his path.

"Hey guys!" _Oh crap! Not her!_

Era Lorem and her twin brother Erin. Clockwork help him...

Sighing he then winked at her.

"Hey, sexy.~" Kill him now.

"W-what?" Please.

"Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" Lame. She smirked and placed both her hands on the table while leaning in.

"Well, yeah. I _did_ fall straight into Hell."

"Well played."

"Thank you."

_**- Later that day**_

"Hey Fenturd! I got a D in Math! Time to pay up!"

"Hey there, cuddle muffin." Danny said, while winking.

"What the-"

"Maybe we should go out sometime. But I can't promise to control myself.~" He smirked suggestively.

Dash, freaked out, backed up before running away.

**- **_**Let's do this one more time!~ **_

Danny bumped into somebody.

"Hey, watch where you're going, freak!" Paulina. Kill him. Now

"How can I watch where I'm going if my eyes don't want to leave you?"

"What?" He pulled her in and whispered in her ear.

"But its not like I'm not enjoying the view.~" He then let her go and walked away, leaving behind a stuttering and blushing Latina.

-_**Danny really wants to die now!**_

So yeah, flirting with every girl and guy in school was a torture. Now its time for his payback...

* * *

**Next part will be up soon. And I turned Danny into a slut! :D #noregrets XD**

**For every review, I will give you a cookie! ;)**


	3. Flirting 101 pt 2

Danny strolled into his Maths class and sat next to Sam. A wicked grin played his lips as he set his plan into motion.

Phase one: Embarrass Sam

"Hey Sammy-kins.~" Sam froze at the nickname. She looked up at the voice's owner and saw none other than her best friend, Danny.

"Hey Danny." She said unsure. She saw the grin on his face and was starting to worry.

"Remember when I caught you with that teddy bear?" Her eyes widen.

"Hush!"

"Why so defensive. It was _a-dor-a-ble_!~" By now the class had their attention on them. "You were cuddled up with-what was the name again? Oh yeah! Mrs. Cuddles? Was it?"

"Danny!" A few chuckles and giggles could be heard here and there.

"I _espically_ liked the fact that it had a cute little dress on! Oh, and the little slippers were just _precious_!"

Sam's entire face was red. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger Danny didn't know. Probably both though.

"Another cutie Sam moment that I remember is when you fell asleep and- oh how cute- _sucked your thumb_!" Sam's entire body froze in mortification.

"You were mummering incoherent things in your sleep and your nightie was just- _d'awwwww_!" He smirked when she buried her face into her arms.

"Oh how cute! Sammy-kins is embarrassed!" He leaned into her ear, where no one can hear.

"This ought to make you think twice before you try to pull a prank like this again, _Sammy_." Her head snapped up and she stared at Danny and horror. He winked at her.

Phase on: Complete

* * *

Phase two: Embarrass Tucker.

It was his lunch period and Danny was in the back of the school.

"You called, love?" A Brittish accented male spoke. A ghost, Dinamito, appeared from the ground, his ever lasting smirk planted on his handsome face.

Danny sighed and looked up at the ghost. It's for the plan, he reminded himself.

"Yeah, I need a favor." Dinamito raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes. I need help with a plan to prank-"

"Say no more. What's in it for me?" Blinking, Danny stared at the human-like ghost. He was going along with it? Just like that?

"Well, it involves something blowing up-"

"_Count me in._"

"Really?"

"I love things exploding! Is it in this person's face?"

"Ye-"

"_Tell me the plan!_" He exclaimed. His face similar to a kid on Christmas day.

"Okay! Here it is."

"Hey, Tucker!" Tucker looked at me in surprise before smiling.

"Hey, dude! Have you seen Sam? I saw her in Bio, but then she didn't show up for Gym." Danny had to fight off the smirk. He put on his best innocent face and shook his head.

"Nope. Haven't seen her since Maths." He smiled and held out a bag of ranch Doritos. "Any way, do you want these? I messed up my order on the vending machine and these popped out. You know how I don't like them." Tucker smiled gleefully and nodded.

"Thanks man!"

He opened the bag and reached inside, taking out a chip and put it in his mouth. It exploded. You'd think that it wasn't much of a mess, but remember that two ghosts did this. It pouch full of ranch was inside one of the air bubbles in the chip. It exploded in his face.

"Dude!" Danny smirked.

"Shouldn't have made me do this." He said, gestering to his clothes. Dinamito came into existence and smirked.

"Hello, love." He said in a flirty way.

"Not cool!"

Phase Two: Complete

Phase Three: Walk off like a boss

Phase Three: Failed.

* * *

**Dinamito's info is in my other DP story _Snowstorm_ chapter 26.**


End file.
